


First Date

by regionalatbest



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionalatbest/pseuds/regionalatbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil's first date</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

“Phil?” Dan asked late one night while they were both laying in his bed.  
Phil groaned, “what?”  
“I don’t think we’ve ever been on a date before.”  
Phil groaned again before rolling over to face him, “sure we have, what about the time we met in Manchester and we went on the Eye and went to the Skybar and shit?”  
“That doesn’t count, we weren’t dating yet and both of us were too scared to ask if it was a date so ha it wasn’t.”  
“What about when we went to the Skybar a month after?”  
“You asked me if I wanted to hang out there, still doesn’t count,” Dan replied with a hint of triumph in his voice.  
“Dan we’ve been dating for nearly a year now, there’s no way we haven’t been on a date. We go to the cinema and to dinner all the time, why doesn’t that count?”  
“Because that’s always us just hanging out, never like a proper date.”  
“Okay, I reckon that you have a whole list of why certain outings do or do not constitute as a date but I’m going to add this to the list of things we don’t talk about after sex when I’m trying to fall asleep so can we just wait until tomorrow to talk about this, please?”  
“Fine, night Phil.”  
Phil grunted in response which Dan took to mean ‘goodnight Dan I love you very much.’  
But the thing was Dan forgot to mention it the next day and when he had remembered he figured it was too late and it would seem out of the blue and wrong and he didn’t want to be the one to bring it up anymore. He typed out the message to Phil so many times back at his dorm, just to casually ask him but every time he ended up just deleting it because it was stupid and unimportant and if Phil wanted to take him out he would. But it bothered him and every time Phil texted him asking if he wanted to come over or mentioning that it had been a few days since they hung out Dan got a little bit hopeful and always got disappointed when he arrived at Phil’s flat and saw that he really did just want to hang out. So eventually after a month since the initial bringing up of the subject Dan just stopped hoping all together and resolved himself to the idea that maybe some couples just don’t go on dates.   
It was because of this that he went over to Phil’s house wearing his normal sweats and Phil’s old jumper because he had had a paper due an hour ago and had spent half the night awake and trying to finish it and he was sick so he wouldn’t have been able to sleep anyway so all he really wanted to do was curl up with his boyfriend on the couch while he watched TV and sleep. So when a very smartly dressed Phil opened the door to let him in he was kind of thrown off guard.  
“Hey Dan,” Phil said with the biggest grin on his face which immediately faltered once he got a good look at Dan. “you don’t look so good, are you feeling okay?”  
“I had a eight page paper due this afternoon and I didn’t get started until like five this morning plus I have a really bad headache so all I really want to do now is sleep.”  
Dan looked at Phil and he could tell that he was trying very hard to not look disappointed, “oh okay, yeah how about you go lay in my bed, I’ll just change out of this and join you in a second.”   
Dan could tell that something was on Phil’s mind but right then he was too tired to ask and just went into Phil’s room, took off his shirt, and got into bed. A few minutes later he felt a dip in the mattress behind him and an arm wrap around his midsection and a cold nose nuzzle into his neck. He turned around to face Phil and spoke softly, “Phil why were you sort of dressed up when I saw you at the door?”  
“It’s not important,” Phil replied dismissively.  
“I think it is, you looked kind of disappointed when I said I was tired and not feeling too good and that I just wanted to sleep and while I’m more than content to do just that with you I almost feel like you had other plans.”  
“But I don’t want you to feel bad.”  
“I promise I won’t.”  
“Well remember a few weeks ago when we were laying in bed and you mentioned how we have never been on a date?” And just like that all the pieces went together and Dan figured out what was going on.  
“Oh no.”  
“Well I remembered that and just made it seem like I forgot and I’ve sort of been planning this big thing for tonight because it’s very nearly been a year since we met but it’s okay, you’re not feeling too good so we can just do it some other time.” Phil said and Dan could tell that he was trying so hard for nonchalant and it really made him feel bad about this whole thing because he wanted so badly to go out on a date with Phil but there was no way he could properly enjoy it feeling how he was.  
“I’m so sorry Phil, I really really want to go on that date with you and I bet it’s amazing and I hate that I put this paper off so much and this stupid headache but I want to enjoy what you’ve planned for us and there’s no way I can do that now.”  
“That’s okay Dan, I’m sure I can get everything together for a later date, so don’t worry about it. Just get your sleep and then maybe we can do something when you’ve woken up alright?”  
“Yeah tha’ sounds like a good plan,” Dan slurred as he started to yawn and bury his face into Phil’s neck as he drifted off to sleep.  
When Dan woke up again it was to a dark room and an empty bed and about fifteen seconds of confusion while he figured out where he was. The first thing he noticed was that his headache was gone and he didn’t feel nearly as bad as he did when he went to sleep. The second thing was that there was a delicious smell coming from somewhere in the house. Eventually Dan had the good sense to get out of bed and follow the smell which led him to the kitchen where Phil had dimmed the lights and lit a few candles, giving the room a very romantic atmosphere.  
“Oh,” Dan said thoughtfully.  
“Look I know that you were tired and your head hurt and we missed our reservation anyway but I still wanted to do something special so I went to the store to get a few things but nothing sounded good so I just got pizza because everyone likes pizza and I figured if you were actually sick you–” Dan cut him off with a kiss on the mouth because Phil was rambling and while Dan thought it was the cutest thing ever he could tell that Phil was getting more and more stressed as he went on and the most polite way to make him stop would be to just kiss him.  
“You are the sweetest kindest most wonderful boyfriend ever and I love you so incredibly much and there’s nothing I could ever do to deserve you so I’m so glad that you want to date me.” Dan said in a rush, looking up at Phil to see relief wash over him as he heard what Dan was saying.  
“I love you so much.” Phil replied pecking him on the nose in between words.  
“I love you too,” Dan said smiling and ducking his head down so that Phil couldn’t reach him anymore, “is the pizza ready yet because I’ve been so busy working all day I haven’t really eaten much.”  
“Dan Howell miss a meal? I’ve never heard of such an absurd thing.” Phil mocked with a smile.  
“Hey shut up or else I won’t put out tonight,” Dan said as Phil lead him over to the table and pulled out his chair.  
“Putting out on the first date huh? I’m really quite surprised, never pegged you as the type to do that.” Phil replied pushing Dan’s chair in and going around to sit in his.  
“Usually I’m not, but I feel like we really have something here and I figured you’d be worth it.” Dan said between bites of pizza, playing along.  
“So what brought you to Manchester, if I’m not mistaken that’s a southern accent I hear.”  
“Yeah it was school actually, I go to Manchester University, studying law.” Dan said, hardly able to contain his smile.  
“Oh,” Phil said in a mock surprised voice, “so do you like it there?”  
“Nah it’s kind of shit and my halls suck but I have a really hot boyfriend that lives not to far from campus that I go visit pretty often.”  
“Oh really?” Phil inquired, trying to sound intrigued, “Tell me about this boyfriend, what does he do?”  
“He makes videos for YouTube.” Dan replied, smirking.  
“Sounds like another term for a deadbeat if you ask me.”  
“No he’s really wonderful and thoughtful, and he’s so kind with his fanbase and puts so much work into his videos and I love him very much and I’m so incredibly lucky to have him as a boyfriend.” Dan said, trying to convey as much seriousness and love in his words as he could, because he really did mean those things with all of his heart and even if Phil was saying those things jokingly Dan still wanted to crush any doubts that he may have.  
“Love you too,” Phil said, and Dan could tell that he was really trying to stifle a smile.  
“Thanks for doing this by the way, it really means a lot to me that you remembered and planned the whole thing, even if we couldn’t do it. And thanks for going out and getting pizza and just doing all of this. You really are one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met.”  
“So are you, now how about I take these plates and you head back to the bedroom and I’ll join you in a minute for dessert.”  
“Sounds like a plan, what are we having?”  
“Oh that’s a surprise.”  
And it was, and it was amazing.


End file.
